


Batgirl/Killer Moth - A Dick Grayson (mis)Adventure

by nightwing1511



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwing1511/pseuds/nightwing1511
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is the Dark Knight's partner, and he doesn't appreciate someone trying to muscle in on his gig.</p><p>In truth, a deleted sequence from one of my other fics, Fresh Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batgirl/Killer Moth - A Dick Grayson (mis)Adventure

The mission was simple. He’d been working by Batman’s side for years; it was almost routine. A hitman known as ‘Killer Moth’ was on the move, and the information he and Batman had dug up told them that he was going to make a play at District Attorney Janice Porter. Robin moved from the ledge, and took a jump line from his belt. He spun it in a quick circle as he ran back towards the edge and released it as he jumped high into the air. The grapple sailed through the air and bit into the concrete of the building across the street. The line went tight, and he swung forward, building speed, until the hook detached. He tucked his body tight and rolled as he landed. He quickly looped the jump line back into his belt pouch. 

  _Must tell Alfie, the new armour fits much better._

 He’d experienced a growth spurt, and the old butler had crafted him a new uniform. The red tunic, green leggings, and black boots were comfortable, and hopefully less likely to cause blisters.

 Dick moved to the edge of the building, once again scanning the streets below. Porter’s town car was pulling up outside the building that housed her Central Heights apartment. If the Killer Moth was going to make a move, Dick guessed it would be now. Unfortunately, they knew almost nothing about Killer Moth. He was new in town, so his M.O. was unknown. He worked for Falcone, so was more than likely a run-of-the-mill thug. The Roman didn’t like dealing with the more colourful types. 

 Central Heights was on the west shore of Kane Island. The entire district consisted of tall, tightly packed skyscrapers. Traffic was notoriously slow through this part of town. Perfect for an ambush. Dick watched the blonde woman in the suit for twenty long seconds as she entered the apartment building flanked by security guards. Once she was off the streets, he let himself relax.

 ‘So what’s the plan?’

  _Who the-?_

 Robin spun to find a girl in a costume standing a few feet behind him.

 ‘Go home, “Batgirl”. This is serious.’

 She furrowed her brow and put her hands on her hips.

 ‘I know that, bat-boy. That’s why I’m here. The boss is out of town, and you need backup.’

 ‘If I needed backup, I’d call Green Arrow. Or some other real crime fighter. I don’t need a girl to help me.’ He pulled the bottom of his glove and flexed his fingers. 

 She opened her mouth to say something, but he took a running leap from the building before she could. He slipped through the air, his cape acting like a glider, and caught hold of a window washing platform about halfway up the face of the building. He hauled himself onto the platform and retrieved a tracker from his belt.  It blipped to life, indicating Porter was in the penthouse apartment at the top of the building. He tossed his grapple up to the ledge and snagged the line into his belt retractor. As he caught the top of the ledge he saw movement. As he clambered up into the rooftop garden he saw Batgirl, crouching next to a potted plant. He felt anger boil up inside his chest. 

_How did she get up here so quick?_

 ‘I told you I don’t need your help.’

 ‘Shuddup and get down. If they make us-’

 He held up a hand to cut her off but did as she suggested, quickly ducking by the planter next to her.

 ‘She’s inside, what now?’

 Dick wasn’t happy that she was insisting on being here, but arguing wasn’t getting him anywhere. This broad was stubborn.

_Might as well make use of her._

‘You keep eyes here. If he tries to get up the building this way, stop him. I’ll duck back across the street and watch the elevators.’  The odds of their quarry attacking now were slim. Surely he’d wait until she was on the move tomorrow. ‘Switch to Channel 4. And watch out for snipers.’

 He kept his head down and leapt from the garden. He glided above the street and came down on top of the smaller building across the street. This was the only one with a clear view of the penthouse, but was smaller, so there was almost no chance of snipers. Hopefully she wouldn’t realise that. She’d be keeping her head down, scared, and he’d make the collar.

 ‘Can you hear that?’

 ‘Ugh, keep the channel clear unless it’s important.’ He couldn’t believe Arrow and Canary were vouching for this ditz. 

 ‘It sounds like… a jet engine, or something.’

 ‘The airport is the other side of Burnley.’

 ‘I know. That’s why I noticed it.’

 Before Dick could tell her to clear the channel he saw something he thought impossible.  A man flew up the side of the building, and came to a steady hover beside the rooftop garden. Literally flying. He had a freaking jetpack. Dick made a mental note to talk to Bruce about letting him keep the device. The man was wearing a grey, fur-lined windbreaker. A pair of huge mirrored goggles and a gasmask covered his face. His hair was long, dark and stringy. With controls in each hand, he slid through the air, lowering himself to the garden. He snapped the controls into place on his belt, and drew a ruthless looking pistol. 

 Dick knew he’d have to move quickly, and took off at a running jump. He glided back across the gaping drop, and climbed back to the top of the garden. As he clambered over the ledge, drawing his escrima sticks from their holsters near the small of his back, he felt an alarming sense of déjà vu.

 

******

 

‘But really, I could have handled it.’ He couldn’t believe that Batman wouldn’t take him seriously.

 ‘I’m sure you could, Robin. But she made the collar. She worked hard, and it paid off. And you know good work must be rewarded.’ Bruce’s friendly voice sounded strange coming from behind the cowl. Once they were in the safety of the Cave, he didn’t bother with the inhuman grow Dick was used to.

 ‘Yeah, so give her a pat on the back. Bake a cake for her. Don’t let her in on our operation. We don’t need a girl’s help.’

 ‘Being a girl shouldn’t make a difference. She performed in the face of adversity, and we’d be stupid to pass up her help. Believe me; I’m as surprised as you are.’

 ‘But-’ 

 ‘No more “buts”.’ His tone grew annoyed. ‘It’s my call. If you can’t work with her, leave.’

 

******

 

The night was chilly with rain, even without wind. They waited on the roof silently for the better part of an hour before she showed.

_Lucky it’s a quiet night._

 She dropped out of the sky and landed in front of them. Her long hair was limp and wet, but still shone bright red. Behind the fatigue she’d built up on the way here, Dick could see the fire in her eyes. Batman greeted her, calling her “Batgirl” and the girl smiled. Dick caught himself staring, her smile was stunning. Behind her mask, he could make out softly defined features that might be considered beautiful. It was a severe contrast to the combat ready armour, cape and cowl she wore. She and Batman traded pleasantries before he vanished. Dick realised he hadn’t been following the conversation and sighed resignedly when he realised Batman had left him on the roof with her.

 ‘Okay, kid. What’s the plan.’

 ‘Kid?’ She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Her weight shifted, and Dick struggled not to pay too much attention to the shape of her body. If Batman was set on inviting her to the team, he was glad she was at least easy on the eyes.

 ‘You are the rookie, and if Batman left us to patrol, clearly he wants you to learn from me. So call the play, and I’ll teach you what I can.’

 ‘Jeez, Robin.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘Were you even listening? “Learn from each other.” Ring any bells?’

  _What the hell, Bruce?_

 ‘Alright. Let’s move, before the cops spot us here.’

 He took a run and leapt from the building. He threw his jump line, and swung above the city. He landed in a roll, and then took off to the next building. He kept a solid pace, finally coming to a rest on top of the clock tower. He found a perch above the clock and waited for Batgirl to catch up. He scanned the rooftops back the way he’d come from. When she landed next to him, only a few seconds later, he couldn’t help but be impressed.

 ‘So, if we’re gonna work together, I feel like we should at least get to know each other.’ She flicked some stray hair out of her face, barely even out of breath. ‘I’m Barbara. What’s your real name, Robin?’

 ‘I know who you are, Barbara Gordon, adopted daughter of Police Lieutenant James Gordon. Do you really think Batman would let you in on our secret if we didn’t already know everything about you?’

 ‘Wow, you really take yourself seriously, don’t you? You know what, Robin, you’re not gonna scare me off. Batman behind me on this, and you’re not going to change that.’

 ‘Doesn’t mean I have to like you.’

 ‘That’s exactly what I’m talking about. You assume that it’s all about you, right off the bat. You’re talented, and I respect that, but honestly I don’t like you either. If you wanna be alone, go right ahead.’ And then she was gone, gliding out across the city.

  _Where did she get memory-cloth for that cape_?

 Maybe she was right. He was giving her a hard time, but so far she’d been amazing. 

 ‘Batgirl. You still on channel?’

 ‘Go ahead?’

 ‘Wait up. I’m coming.’

 There was silence, and for a second Dick thought he’d missed his chance.

 ‘Hurry up, Bat-boy.’ She sighed. ‘We’ve got work to do.’


End file.
